Dog Sees God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead
by CrystalWatersXo
Summary: What happens to Beck Oliver and the rest of the gang? When they start to grow up, they have to face reality. As BO attempts to cope with the death of his dog, he searches for the answer to the timeless question: What happens when we die? As he looks for an answer, he begins to find something he didn't think he lost - himself. (A world were being gay is the norm. -One Shot)


**Hiii people! I haven't written anything in a long time, and I apologize for that. This story is based on the play Dog Sees God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead, which is based off the Charlie Brown (the Peanuts) characters. I love this play (I wish they'd make a movie out of it), and I just really wanted to write a fanfiction about it.**

**Since the other main character is a guy, I had to put a twist on this... but you'll see.**

**It is rated T for a reason. The characters are all OOC, so you've been warned. And by the way, so you won't get confused, Tori and Trina are not related in this story. I didn't have enough female characters, so I pulled Carly from iCarly in. Lol, hope that's not a problem with you.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dog Sees God, Victorious, The Peanuts, or Say Something. All credits go to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think, please. :)**

**PS: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.**

* * *

Could you imagine a world where being gay was the norm and being straight the minority?

A world where people were getting bullied, harassed and insulted for liking someone of the opposite sex? Where hetero-phobia was actually real?

Well, this is the world that Beck and his friends were living in, and it wasn't easy.

* * *

It was March, a Tuesday to be specific. Beck Oliver sat down on his desk chair. Lying on the desk in front of him, was a sheet of paper and a pen. He stared at it, thinking about how to begin his letter. His stare was so intense, it almost seemed like he was thinking the letter would write itself, if he just stared at it long enough. But of course, that was impossible. Finally, he picked up the pen and began to write.

_Dear Pen Pal._

_I know it's been a few years since I last wrote you. I hope you're still there. I'm not sure you ever were, I never got any letters back from you. It was pretty frustrating when I was younger, but now I'm glad you won't respond. Just listen. That's what I want._

_My dog died. I'm not sure if you remember, but I had a beagle. He was my best friend. One day last month, I went and looked in his doghouse, and there was blood everywhere. It belonged to a little yellow bird that had always been around. In a strange way, it was almost like they were friends… The bird had been ripped apart. By my dog. His eyes were wild and there was an excessive amount of saliva coming out of his mouth. He was unrecognizable. I reached my hand into his doghouse. I know it was a dumb thing to do, but he looked like he needed me. His jaws snapped, but I jerked my hand away before he could bite me. We called a center, and they came and took him away. Later that day, they gave me his corpse in a cardboard box._

_When my dog died, that was when the rain cloud came back, and everything went to hell…_

* * *

Beck and his sister Jade were standing beside each other in a corner of their garden, staring at a wooden cross that stuck in the ground. There was a red doghouse behind them, almost hidden by a couple of bushes.

Jade was impatiently moving her feet on the ground, her arms were crossed. "Do you think we should say a prayer or something?"

"I don't know what to say." Beck replied, still staring at the wooden cross in front of him.

"I think we should pray to Hecate and ask her to make him human. It's Wiccan." Jade said, smirking.

Beck turned around to face his sister. "Oh, so you're Wiccan this week? Glad that's cleared up. I can't keep your personalities straight! One week you go off with a friend to a Baptist church, and nine days later, you're Elvira, Mistress of the Dark? Find an identity!"

Jade, getting defensive, said: "Oh, you're one to talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! I'm always the same!" Beck said, getting angrier with every word he said.

Jade, trying not to make that much of a big deal of the whole situation, calmly said: "That's nothing to brag about. Just drop it, okay? I don't tell you how to live your life, and you don't tell me how to live mine."

Beck had always been the calm one of them, and he honestly didn't know what was happening to him at that moment. He knelt down, touching the ground. "This is not how he would've wanted his funeral." "

He was a DOG, Beck. Ceremony is probably not key here."

"He never liked you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I suppose he told you that?"

"He didn't have to. It was obvious. He barely tolerated you."

"I hate you." Jade said, still calm, but now getting annoyed.

"Big loss." Beck replied.

"You're a blockhead, BO."

Beck angrily got up, and turned around to, once again, face her. "Just say the prayer!"

"He was your dog! You say it!" Jade exclaimed, walking away, leaving her brother alone at his dog's grave.

* * *

Not far from Beck's house, about two blocks away, there was an old, red brick wall. He found it when he was 13, and ever since it had been a place to hang out for him and his best friend Robbie, who was now, well, a pothead.

"Dude, you wanna hit this?" Robbie asked Beck, lightning up a joint that he'd pulled out of his pocket.

"No, thanks." Beck replied, knowing he shouldn't, even if he felt the urge to do so anyway.

They sat in silence for a while, until Robbie finally spoke up. "I've been meaning to tell you - I'm sorry about your dog."

"Thanks, man." Beck said, looking down at the ground.

Blowing out some of the smoke, Robbie said: "He was a good dog, but he was old. It was long past his time."

Suddenly a thought crossed Beck's mind. "What do you think happens when you die?"

Robbie turned, giving Beck a confused look. "You mean, like, do I believe in heaven?"

"I guess." Beck said, suddenly feeling stupid for asking a question like that, but he just felt like he needed to know.

"Nah, man. I'm Buddhist." Robbie replied, inhaling some smoke.

"Well then, what do Buddhists believe happens when you die?"

Robbie put down his joint. "Buddhists believe that one of two things happens. Either you are reborn, or you dissolve into nothingness. Oddly enough, the former is punishment and the latter reward." As soon as he was finished with his explanation, he picked up the joint again.

Beck wrinkled his forehead. He wasn't sure whether it was actually true, or if Robbie was just stoned. "Nothingness? Don't you find that depressing?"

Robbie thought for a moment. "I think I'd kinda like to be nothingness… Why this sudden interest in the afterlife, dude? Is this about your dog?"

"Just curious." Beck replied. But of course, this was about his dog.

"We all gotta let go of things from our past, man. Remember when you and my sister taught me that when you burned my blanket?" Robbie asked.

Beck gave him a weird look. "Yeah. It was only two months ago." Then he paused. "...If I'd known that it would lead to her being… well… I wouldn't have let her do it."

Robbie, totally ignoring Beck's last sentence, said: "-My point is, Beck O., that life, it does go on. Even without the things that have been there since the beginning. The things that we think define us, don't mean shit in the grand scheme of things. Us defines us."

Beck, now being sure Robbie was stoned, turned to look at the ground again. They both sat in silence until Beck spoke up again. "Hey, how is your sister doing?"

"She's good. The doctors say she's getting better."

"Do you miss her?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I miss her." Robbie replied, suddenly not sounding so stoned anymore.

"So do I." Beck admitted.

Robbie perked up. "This conversation is a major downer, amigo. Let's talk about something happy."

"Like what?" Beck questioned.

* * *

12.10 pm. The lunch bell rang and the school hallways were getting filled up with students, who were eagerly trying to get to the lunch line first. Beck and his friends were some of the few people that always waited until the "school lunch-rush hour" was over, which usually lasted for about 10 minutes.

Beck sighed, walking out of his Calculus class. He usually enjoyed this class, but today, he couldn't wait to get out. The lunch line was pretty much empty now. There were 2 more students in front him, that was it.

Beck grabbed a piece of pizza and an apple off the lunch bar, when he heard his friend Andre's voice. "Ey yo BO, are you going to Carly's party on Saturday? Her parents aren't gonna be home, and there's gonna be plenty of-"

Beck turned to see why Andre stopped talking. Tori Vega was standing in line behind him, also grabbing some food. She looked over at them.

"...What the hell are you lookin' at?" Andre rudely questioned.

She shyly looked down, away from them. Her voice was so quiet, it was almost like a whisper. She shook her head. "...Nothing." With that, she left.

Beck looked after her. Tori Vega was truly beautiful. She had long, dark brown, wavy hair that went down to her lower back. Her face was flawless, and she just looked like she belonged on every magazine cover. But…

Beck's thoughts were interrupted by Andre's obnoxious voice. "Did you see the way that little breeder just looked at me? Like I swear, she's tryin' to-"

"Leave her alone! Why do you have to be such a dick?!" Jade interrupted, who had walked up to them, unnoticed by Andre and Beck. She turned to look at her brother. "I can't believe you let him talk to people like that."

Andre just rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, squirt."

Jade turned to Andre again, a disgusted look on her face. "You're sick, Pigpen." Then she walked off.

Andre now totally losing it, turned around to yell at the leaving Jade. "You know how I feel about people calling me that!"

Beck getting annoyed by his friend's outburst, said: "Just let it go."

"Because she's your sister, and you're my best friend, I won't beat the shit out of her." Andre said, turning to face Beck, who said: "You do have a temper, dude."

Andre turned back to look at his tray, while Beck just walked off, leaving his friend by himself. "Yeah, and it all started with that straight chick. She's always looking at me like she's in love-" Andre stopped talking when he realized that he was alone.

* * *

Trina, Carly, Robbie and Andre were sitting in the cafeteria at their usual table, eating lunch.

"I freaking hate Frieda Fatass." Trina said out of no where, while checking out her fingernails.

"I know right?!" Carly agreed.

"Totally right! I mean, seriously, whenever one of us is upset over a real problem, she has to butt her fat ass in and start crying about how she can't stop puking up her food."

Carly started giggling. "You're so cruel!"

"I know." Trina said, who had a vicious smile on her face.

Beck walked up to the table, holding his tray. "Hey."

"What's up?" Robbie greeted.

"Hi, Beck… Sorry we couldn't make it to your dog's funeral." Trina said, almost emotionless.

"That's okay, I guess." Beck replied, sitting down.

"Well, he's in a better place." Trina said, looking at her painted fingernails again.

"Do you really think there's a heaven for dogs?" Beck asked, hoping she'd say yes. Why? He didn't really know, but he felt like he needed a confirmation that there really was such a thing as a heaven for dogs.

"Hell no." Carly chimed in. "Not a chance."

Trina looked at Beck, with a bored look on her face, which she thought was indicating what she was about to say. "I was just saying that to be polite."

"You don't believe in heaven?" Beck was confused and kind of shocked at the same time.

"Well, yeah. For people. But dogs? I don't think so."

"But what happens then when they die?" Beck asked, not knowing what kind of answer to expect. "

Maggot food!" Trina and Carly said simultaneously.

Everyone else, except Beck, just let out a small giggle, but then quickly recovered, knowing that it actually wasn't anything they should laugh about.

"Sorry, but that's what we think." Trina continued. "Dogs are gross. If there are dogs in heaven, I wanna go to hell."

"You're probably going there anyway!" Carly pointed out.

Beck, having heard enough, stood up and left the table. T

rina, trying to start a new conversation, turned to Andre who was sitting next to her, and started taking some of his chips off his tray. "So, uh, Andre, are you gonna go to Carly's party on Satu-"

"What are you doing?! You can't touch my food like that!" a shocked Andre exclaimed.

Trina moved up her right eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"There are germs all over your hand, so when you put your hand in someone else's food, you contaminate it. It's gross. And now I can't eat this." Andre said with a disgusted look on his face, then left as well.

Trina was offended. "I don't get it. This is the same kid who used to wallow in filth, and now he's like some germophobe? And the whole nickname thing! It's like, who cares?"

* * *

It was still lunch and Beck was walking down the empty hallways. He didn't know what to think of his friends right now. They just all seemed to piss him off today. As he turned to walk to his locker, he was starting to hear music. It was a beautiful tune, coming from a piano. He stopped to listen to it for a moment, then walked towards the band room, where the music was coming from.

"You're not supposed to be in here. I have permission to practice during lunch." Tori said as she noticed him walking in, but kept playing.

"Who wrote that? Beethoven?" Beck asked, walking closer to the piano where she was sitting.

"Chopin."

After listening to her play for a while, Beck started pacing. "...God, this is really embarrassing… My dog died. He got rabies. They, um, had to put him under. I was thinking that if I buried him, I'd have some sort of closure or-"

Tori had heard enough, so she interrupted him by slamming her hands down on the keys.

Surprised by this, Beck turned around to face her. "What?"

Tori had a serious, yet blank look on her face. "You haven't spoken to me in years, except to call me a breeder or to dislocate my shoulder. Forgive my bluntness, but I couldn't care less about your dead dog. So why don't you just leave?"

Beck was getting defensive. "I never dislocated your shoulder, we were just messing with you!"

As Tori heard him say that, she angrily got up and said: "Screw you! I'd rather you say "We beat the crap out of you because we can't stand you!" than for you to say "We were just messing with you."!" She calmed down again. "You know, I haven't eaten lunch in the cafeteria since the time I got my head slammed into the wall. I believe you were there."

Beck suddenly started to feel the slightest bit sorry. "I didn't do that!"

"Well, you didn't stop it either. Maybe you're not the bully, but you stand idly by and watch, and in my eyes, that makes you even worse. So, please. Just go." She was starting to get teary-eyed, so she turned away from him.

"Maybe if you didn't act so straight-"

Tori couldn't believe what he'd just said. She turned around to face him again. "Oh! Oh, and how does one act "straight"? By playing the piano? It must be all those times that I ogle the football team-"

Beck cut her off. "Stop being so melodramatic!"

"Melodramatic?! You're in here crying about a dead dog and I'M being melodramatic?!"

"Just shut up about my dog, okay?" Beck angrily shouted.

"Or what? You'll hit me? Go ahead. I'll show you how someone gets hurt and doesn't run away, crying like a damn baby." She was looking directly into his eyes, more serious than ever. She was surprised when his facial expression suddenly changed and he let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked sternly, yet confused by this.

"Nothing… It's just that I was scared for a moment there."

Tori, now feeling guilty for acting like this, turned around. "I'm sorry… I-"

"No, it's okay." Beck cut her off again. "I deserved it."

Tori walked back to sit on the bench in front of the piano, and continued to play. After a while, she spoke up again. "...You were one of my best friends. You all were."

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you." Beck said, as he watched her fingers move over the keys, then looked at her face.

"That means a lot." Tori said with sincerity, looking up to look at him as well.

She kept playing and Beck just listened. The music wasn't like anything he'd ever heard. It was so beautiful, that he got lost in thought. "Do you remember how my dog used to howl whenever you played the piano?" he spoke up again.

"Yeah, I always found it pretty insulting." Tori replied, slightly amused.

"He was singing along…" Beck thought for a moment again. "What do you think happens to pets when they die?"

Tori got serious again. "They go to heaven. There has to be some reward for having to live through this."

"But my dog killed a living thing. Wouldn't God be angry?"

"He was sick, Beck. He couldn't help it." She stopped playing and got up to stand closer to him. "You know, they say a dog sees God in his master. A cat looks in the mirror."

Beck smiled. "I hate cats."

"Me too." Tori agreed, a small smile on her face as well.

* * *

Carly was at home, sitting on her couch as she began typing a text on her phone.

_"You're cordially invited to the party of the year."_

Trina and Andre were hanging out at the mall when Trina's phone vibrated. She picked it up and read it, telling Andre what it said. "...Her folks went to Bali and left her ass here."

Jade was just getting out of the shower when she got a new text from Carly.

_"...So, Mommy and Daddy I'm sure will regret;"_

Robbie was walking into town, smoking a cigarette while reading Carly's text.

_"...I'm throwing a party you'll never forget."_

* * *

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Andre yelled as he saw Beck walking in the door… along with Tori.

It seemed like everything suddenly stopped. Everyone was now just standing there, staring.

Andre turned to Tori, who sure was uncomfortable. She was already regretting showing up at this party, but Beck just wouldn't stop trying to get her to go with him, so she eventually gave in. "Did you miss the party invitation that said "No breeders"?"

"My parents would kill me if they knew there was a heterosexual in our house!" Carly said, worried about this whole situation.

Beck put his hand on Andre's shoulder in attempt to calm him down. "Andre, dude, chill. It's okay. We're having a good time."

"No, we WERE having a good time, until she showed up." Andre said, referring to Tori. "I'm not doing anything until she gets her breeder ass out of here!"

They were standing in the middle of the room. Tori walked over to some of the people that she once called her friends, trying to get them to stick up for her.

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

But they all just turned away from her, and looked at the floor, ashamed.

**_And I_**

**_Am feeling so small_**

She walked back to the other side of the room. All the people that were staring at her before, turned away as well, ignoring her.

**_It was over my head_**

She helplessly wandered around the room, not knowing what to do, trying to escape.

**_I know nothing at all_**

Tori was so lost, that she didn't even see Andre walking up to her. He roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her down onto the ground.

"Apologize to her right now!" Beck angrily shouted, while grabbing Andre's arm and twisting it behind his back.

Andre screamed in pain. "Hell no!"

"Let him go, Beck!" Marcy yelled.

Robbie walked up to them. "Turn him loose, man. He's your friend!"

"So is she!" Beck said, pointing at Tori. He then pushed Andre to the ground. "You guys make me sick!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Andre yelled angrily while getting up.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked concerned, as he reached for Tori's hand to help her up.

"Yeah." Tori replied, still in shock.

"Good." With that, Beck grabbed her face and kissed her. Everyone else gasps.

"Oh my God!" Jade dropped her drink.

Andre was disgusted. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. "Oh my God!"

"Oh my God!" Was all they could all say.

Tori couldn't process what was happening. She took a step back, breaking the kiss. "Oh my God!"

* * *

Tori was walking down the sidewalk, Beck was following stopped walking when she turned around to face him. "That was a very stupid thing you did! What did you think that would accomplish?!"

"Sorry that I kissed you, or that I kissed you in front of all those people?"

"Both!" she exclaimed, still not believing what just happened.

"Well, then I'm sorry! I'll tell them that I was just trying to prove a point."

"And what point would that be?!"

"I don't know, that it's okay to be different?" Beck said, not really knowing what else to tell her.

"And you needed me as a visual aid?!" Tori said, now slightly feeling hurt.

"Look, I can fix this!" Beck tried to convince her.

"I don't think you can! Sticking up for me is one thing, sticking your tongue in my mouth in front of everybody is completely different! What am I supposed to do?!"

* * *

It was lunch the next Monday, and Andre, Trina and Carly were in line, getting their food.

"That's really fucked up! I'm mean, Beck and I are like best friends, what if… what if he tries to convince me that…" Andre paused, not really knowing what to say. "-I'm gonna kill him!" With that, he walked off.

"Uh-hum." Trina just said, typing on her phone, a bored expression on her face.

Carly watched him leave, then turned to Trina. "He seems really pissed. Do you think one of us should go after him?"

Trina stopped typing, but was still looking at her phone. "Uh… no?"

Carly suddenly felt dumb for even asking. "Yes, sir."

"Ugh!" Trina turned around and left, Carly following her.

* * *

Beck sat down on a chair, that was facing a glass window, at the mental institution where Robbie's sister Cat had been institutionalized for setting a girl's hair on fire a few months ago.

A door on the other side of the glass window opened, and Cat walked in, escorted by a guy that looked like an officer. She picked up something that looked like a phone and held it against her ear, Beck followed her actions.

Cat's face was blank and there wasn't much emotion in her voice either. "The Doctor Is In. Where have you been all my life?"

"When are you getting out of here already?"

"As soon as I can say "Fire is bad." But I'm not in a hurry to rush out of here. They've got me on great drugs! Can I just say: I LOVE LITHIUM! You've gotta try it!" She perked up as she said those last three sentences.

"Don't say crap like that… There are people who miss you out there."

She went back to her emotionless voice. "The people out there are just as crazy as the ones in here. Speaking of which, what's going on in your life?"

Beck thought for a moment, then said: "Not much. I'm failing like three classes, I kissed Tori, my sister's decided she's Wiccan this week-"

Cat cut him off, thinking she wasn't hearing right. "Wait, wait wait wait. Tori? Tori Vega? The one that we all make fun of? And people saw?" She couldn't believe it.

"They saw, alright. I wanted them to see."

"You're not cool enough to be straight." Beck gave her a weird look, then she continued: "You've just always been so predictable."

For some reason, Beck knew exactly how to respond to that. "I've grown up questioning everything I do. When we were kids, everybody told me what I was doing wrong. It made me so self-conscious about everything. I'm always thinking about what people are going to say, or what they're going to think. And when I kissed her, I didn't care or wonder what everyone was going to think. I just did it. And now, I can't stop thinking about her."

Cat just stared at him for a while, then said: "That sounds like love to me."

Beck, not wanting to discuss it any longer, looked at the clock on the wall to his left. "Well, looks like visiting time is almost up… I should get going."

He was just getting up, when Cat stopped him. "But, before you go, BO, just promise me that you won't apologize?"

"I won't." He assured her, then left.

* * *

"I think we're all dodging a certain topic here." Carly said, grabbing an orange from the lunch bar.

"What?" Robbie asked confused.

Carly rolled her eyes. "BO, dumbass."

"Oh! I saw him in the hallway this morning. I like the shirt he's wearing." Robbie said, only partly joking.

"Oh my God. You guys are so blind! Andre's in love with BO. And he's afraid Tori is taking Beck away from him." Trina then said and walked off, leaving Carly and Robbie dumbfounded.

They looked at each other, holding their trays. "Huh!"

* * *

Beck walked into the band room where Tori was practicing. "I brought you lunch. ...Hey we made it through half the day and only got called breeders three times."

"'Cause they're scared you'll beat them up."

Beck set the food down, then looked at her. "Give people time, they will get used to the idea."

Tori stopped playing, and stood up to face Beck. "How can I expect people to get used to the idea when I'm not used to the idea?"

Beck thought for a moment, then finally said it."...I'm falling in love with you."

He could barely finish his sentence, because Tori cut him off. "BO, just stop!"

"What's the problem?" Beck was confused.

"You're not straight!"

"But I'm attracted to you!"

"BO," Tori paused for a moment and slightly looked down. "...just give me time."

Beck stared at her, but she wouldn't look up at him again. "...Alright." Then he left.

"Oh my God." Tori said, not believing what Beck had just told her. There was a small smile on her lips as she sat down on the piano bench and started playing again.

"So… where's your boyfriend? Huh?" Andre had walked in a few minutes later, without her noticing.

Tori looked up to see Andre walking closer to her. She was trying hard to conceal the fact that she was terrified. "He's not my boyfriend. Just leave me alone, alright? I didn't do anything."

Of course that wouldn't make Andre leave. He was pacing around the piano. "...So, are you two, like, dating now? Are you gonna parade around the halls, holding hands? Go to prom together?" Tori didn't answer him, she was trying to shut him out by playing the piano. He roughly grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Look, if I ever see you talking to him again, I'll kill you. You got that, you damn breeder?"

He let go of her, and turned around to leave when Tori spoke up. "No."

Andre turned around and walked back to her, not believing that she'd said anything. "What? What did you just say?"

Tori was now scared to death. "I said no. Pigpen."

Andre was raging. As soon as she'd said that, he put his hand in front of Tori's mouth and quickly, with all his strength, slammed the heavy wooden piano lid down on her hands. And as if that wasn't enough, he did it again. Tori screamed in pain like she'd never screamed before.

* * *

_The ambulance pulled up to school when I was in Chemistry._ -Carly

_All the bones in both of her hands were broken._ -Trina

_I raced to the hospital to see her, but they told me she'd been released. _-Jade

_She was rushed back earlier the next morning._ -Robbie

_Not breathing._ -Beck

* * *

**_*~_**Tori was in her bathroom. Struggling with her bandaged hands, she open a small box of her medication. She flipped the box around so they would fall onto the counter next to the sink. She picked them up and swallowed them. ALL of them.**_~*_**

**_And I will swallow my pride_**

_She died on a delivered overdose of her pain medication._ -Jade

**_You're the one that I love_**

_Suicide._ -Beck

**_And I'm saying goodbye_**

* * *

_The sad thing is… her hands will never heal. The broken parts of a dead body cannot heal. What about the broken parts of a live one?_

_Sorry for unloading all of this. Thanks for listening._

_Your pen pal, BO._

Beck closed his eyes. He didn't think it would take him so long to write this letter. He opened his eyes again, picked up the letter and put in an envelope.

* * *

They were all sitting in a class room. Their teacher talked, but all they could hear was the "wob-wohs" sound of a trombone.

Trina stood up. "I'll go first. Tori was really talented. I definitely connected with her on that level." Everyone else stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "That's all." Trina said, giving them a "duh"-look, and sat back down in her seat.

"What do I think about it?" Robbie got up. "I mean, I guess, if I had to go, I'd probably want it to be an overdose." And with that, he sat back down.

Carly stood up. "I just wish she would've called me or something… I don't think she had my number though."

As soon as Carly sat down, Jade got up. "I think Andre should be put in jail for the rest of his life. Or executed. What Andre did led Tori to do what she did!" She got louder, angrier and more frustrated with every word she said. "And he gets suspended for a week? A slap on the wrist, it's-" She was interrupted by the teacher's annoying voice. "...I'm sorry, I just don't think it's fair." She calmed herself down again, and sat back in her seat.

There was silence for a while until Beck finally got up. "Oh, who cares? She's dead! There are tons of people who have tough lives. But you don't see them committing suicide. Suicide is weak. It's pathetic!"

Jade couldn't believe what she'd just heard her brother say, so she got up and faced him. "And you're Captain Courageous, BO? You didn't even go to her funeral! You couldn't even muster up the strength to say goodbye!"

He cut her off. "DID SHE SAY GOODBYE TO ME?! "

* * *

Beck was back in his garden, the red doghouse behind him.

Jade walked up to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" She carefully asked Beck.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! I'm fine!" He said, suddenly getting angry and annoyed.

"BO, I know that you didn't mean any of what you said today. You loved her."

"Look, I went through some sort of phase... I'm back to normal now. This is a good thing."

Jade shook her head. "No. We're not like them, you and me. We're special, we're different."

"I am like them. ...I want to be like them." Beck said, looking at the ground.

"That's sad. You know, when we were kids, I used to look up to you." Jade admitted.

"I was a loser."

"No, you weren't. You were great. Recently, I've seen that quality in you again. That's the boy I'm proud to be related to." They just stood there in silence until Jade spoke up again, pulling an envelope out of her pocket. "By the way, this came for you today." She gave it to Beck, then left.

Beck opened it and began to read.

_Dear BO._

_How unexpected to get a letter from you after all these years. I thought you had forgotten about me. It sounds like you've been going through a pretty rough time, but I promise, things will get better. I'm so sorry for your loss._

_Don't concern yourself with death, concern yourself with life. Bear no malice for the ones that leave you. The only regret they feel now is the regret of not being able to say how they truly feel. They wish they could say goodbye to the ones they love. They will always have this regret._

_Recently, a girl came to live down the street from me. She's had a tough life, but things are better for her now. She plays the piano, like your friend. I often hear her music coming from an open window, where a small yellow bird sits. Sometimes I cry when I hear it. But mostly I smile. She'd also found a dog who likes to sing along. When we talk, she tells me of someone very special, who means more than anything to her. A person that reminds me of you._

_I apologize for not being there for you before. And I'm not sure that I'll be able to write you again. Just know that there's someone out there that's thinking about you._

_You're a good man, BO._

_Your Pen Pal, CS._

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Just so let you know, "CS" are the initials of the guy who created the Peanuts (it was in the original script as well), so think about who might be the person Beck/Charlie has been writing to...**

**-xo, Crystal**


End file.
